1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers and, more particularly, to carriers especially adapted for carrying two bottles at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the bulky shape of bottles, handles are often attached to bottles to facilitate carrying them. Moreover, it is often desirable to carry two bottles at a time in one hand. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to handles for carrying two bottles at a time, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,611,639, 2,809,861, 4,678,221, and 5,695,232. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,611,639 and 2,809,861 discloses a respective device for carrying two milk bottles or cartons. Each of these devices includes two stiff loops which have predetermined internal diameters. Because the neck portions of different bottles have different sizes, it would be desirable if a bottle carrier were provided which had flexible loops for adapting to a variety of bottle neck sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,221 discloses a bottle carrier for two bottles which includes a single flexible loop a portion of which is threaded through a rigid hollow handle. With this device, no provision is made for locking the loop onto each bottle to secure each bottle to the loop. To prevent a bottle from dropping away from a bottle carrying loop, it would be desirable if a bottle carrier were provided which includes a locking device for locking each bottle to a carrying loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,232 a carrier for a pair of bottles wherein the carrier includes apertures for receiving the tops of two bottles and which includes two handle portions which are placed in registration which each other when a person's hand is used for carrying the bottles. To simplify the carrying of two bottles, it would be desirable if a bottle carrier were provided which does not require two handle portions to be placed in registration for two bottles to be carried.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,861 may be of interest for its disclosure of a can holder that includes a rigid frame and flexible straps.
Still other features would be desirable in a bottle carrier device. For example, it would be desirable if advertising matter could be printed on the handle portion of the bottle carrier device. Although plastic loops for carrying bottles can be made of relatively thin plastic, a handle portion of a bottle carrier apparatus should preferably be wider than the loops for greater comfort for the person grasping the handle portion.
In grocery stores, when bottles are placed in plastic bags, the bottles often tear the plastic bags. To prevent such an occurrence, it would be desirable if a bottle carrier were provided which enables two bottles to be carried without using a plastic bag.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a bottle carrier for carrying two bottles at a time, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a bottle carrier apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has flexible loops for adapting to a variety of bottle neck sizes; (2) includes a friction-dependent locking device for locking each bottle to a carrying loop; (3) does not require two handle portions to be placed in registration for two bottles to be carried; (4) has a handle between two flexible carrying loops which is as flexible, or is more or less flexible, than the two carrying loops; (5) has advertising matter printed on the handle portion; (6) enables two bottles to be carried without using a plastic bag; and (7) has a handle portion which is wider than the carrying loops for greater comfort for the person grasping the handle portion. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bottle carrier apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.